1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meta model system for an integrated computer aided software engineering (CASE) repository based on process methodology of structured techniques using information resource dictionary system(IRDS), which consistently stores and shares information generated by CASE tools of data flow diagram (DFD) and structure chart (SC) as well as supports software life cycle, and integrated supporting method for the integrated CASE repository meta model system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
CASE, having two fundamental notions of computer-aided and software engineering, is a tool for developing high-quality software with the aid of automated function of computers within a given time and budget in software development and maintenance. DFD CASE is a tool for supporting a structured analysis technique which is most widely used as software development analyzing technique. DFD is a tool in graphical form, representing the entire structure of a system as components of process, data flow, data store, external entity and process specification.
SC CASE, a tool for supporting a structured design technique in implementation of systems, is a technique in design phase. SC is a tool in graphical form, representing the entire structure of a system as components of root module, standard module, library module, transaction module, database, connector, call, data couple, control flag and module specification.
IRDS, American National Standard Institute (ANSI) standard uniquely approved, is a repository developed by National Institute of Standard and Technology (NIST) of U.S. IRDS defines the contents of repository, repository common interface and user interface. IRDS is characterized by centralized repository which shares and manages information using meta models and meta data in various levels, focused on management of integrated repository. As shown in FIG. 2, IRDS data structure is divided into four data levels 201, 202, 203 and 204 according to the service provided by IRDS and level of abstraction of information stored in IRDS. Three level pairs 201 and 202, 202 and 203, and 203 and 204, which connect the four levels, have the associations of type and instance. Information described in an upper level describes and potentially controls information to be described in a lower level. This standard does not handle integration of CASE tools but can help the integration of CASE tools for analysis and design.
CASE tools, generally, are used at each phase in software development process, replacing manual operation, to perform related operations with speediness and reliability. CASE tools also use various kinds of information or newly create information during the operation. Supporting tools of Integrated Software Engineering Tool (ISET), CASE Toolkit tool developed by systems engineering research institute in 1994, are composed of data interfaces 104 and 105, and databases 106 and 108, different from each other, for the purpose of storing and controlling newly created information. Also, each of the supporting tools manages the database according to its own database interface. Thus, to use products generated in former stage of START 102 at the next stage of STADE 103, a translator 107 of separate translation algorithm, is required.
Accordingly, when STADE requires some information of START, the operation procedure is complicated and data consistency is difficult to maintain, due to the difference in data storage structures of them. Furthermore, information created by the supporting tools cannot be shared so that repeated information and inconsistent information cannot be controlled previously. Moreover, in case of repeated creation of information, unnecessary time and cost are consumed for the development operation. This results in difficulties in standardization and automation of software development process, and unnecessary repetition of storage and management for identical information. Also, it requires translation algorithm 107 between the supporting tools, and variety of database interfaces 104 and 105, and data structures 106 and 108.
The above problems need complementing of ISET, based on an information storage which can integrate, store, manage and share information generated by various kinds of tools. Accordingly, meta models of repository are required for effectively supporting storage, sharing and management of information created by CASE tools supporting software life cycle. The meta models define the kind of information to be stored in the repository, the type and nature of information, rules and constraints about information, and determine software life cycle and methodology which are supported by CASE tools, based on the repository. Accordingly, the repository automatically integratedly manages information, to provide standardization and full automation of software development process, and sharing of information between tools.